


pretend that you want me

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce tries not to fantasize about sex with Tony but he just can't help himself. And so what if he asks JARVIS to to play him some porn while he thinks about Tony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretend that you want me

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, masturbation, Bruce wants Tony bad. There is actually some plot here but not much.

Bruce tried really, really hard not to think about Tony Stark when he masturbated. There were plenty of other attractive people out there in the world for him to think about. His mind went through a rolodex of celebrities. He tried composite images of celebrities to create an ideally attractive form, both male and female.

And yet it was always Tony’s image splashed across his brain when he came.

It was getting a little ridiculous. Bruce was a grown man and given all of the baggage that came with the Hulk, he was perfectly used to not having sex and even more specifically not getting the partners he wanted.

He’d never been that big on working out. He absolutely was in shape but he wasn’t ripped. Toned was a better word for his body but jesus christ the sexual frustration meant he started spending a lot more time at the gym.

He would work out as long as he could. Weight lifting, stretches, running, whatever he could think of. He’d stumble back to his room, gulping from a water bottle, and barely made it back to his room with the little strength he had left. The showers were immediate— too many years of living on the run meant he was now selfishly attached to showers. And taking the showers felt great, water running across aching muscles. Soap washed all the grime from the gym off of him. Showers at the Avengers mansion were the purest form of luxury that Bruce had experienced. He liked to stand there long enough to imagine the water running cold. It wouldn’t, not in the mansion, and he liked that idea.

It didn’t always happen in the shower. Sometimes Bruce could make it out of the shower with a huge, fluffy towel wrapped around him before the wave of desire hit him. Taking a shower always led to thinking about Tony, thinking about him in the shower. The bathrooms were huge and even had benches in them. Bruce could see Tony sitting on the bench, and himself on his knees in front of him, Tony’s hand pulling at his wet hair…

Fuck, yeah, that was the part where Bruce had trouble. He groaned at the thought, the fantasy. Even before the accident, he hadn’t considered himself an inherently sexual person. He liked and enjoyed sex, sure, but science had always come first. Then the Hulk happened and contact with people in general went off the table. He wasn’t proud of it, not especially, but he’d had a few one night encounters across the world. Sometimes he needed and craved the anonymity and the ability to relax his body into someone else’s.

And fantasizing about Tony was a bad idea in so many ways. Coworker, celebrity, landlord…all of those were recipes for disaster. Rejection had become a fixture in Bruce’s life but to get it from multiple angles, well.

But that was attractive too. Bruce was so fucking into these crazy, conflicting ideas of Tony. Maybe Tony would reject him and tell him how worthless he was as an Avenger…while fucking him into the ground. Bruce would whine and moan and thrust his hips and Tony would tell him to shut the fuck up because if they got caught this would never happen again. And then Bruce would bite his lip til he drew blood to stop from crying out. Tony would ignore his dick, just focused on fucking him, right until the end and Bruce would be about to plead. Bruce would reach for his own dick and Tony would slap his hand away. Tony touched him, quickly, accurately and Bruce’s mind exploded.

Back in reality, Bruce lay on his ridiculously oversized bed. The sheets were soft over him; they wouldn’t provide any friction. A thought occurred to him, totally ridiculous but he wasn’t feeling particularly like maintaining sanity would help at all.

“JARVIS,” Bruce said, his hand moving down to stroke himself lightly. He bit back a groan. Even with what he was about to ask, he didn’t want this conversation to sound any worse.

“Yes, Dr. Banner?” The AI replied, ever polite. A stray thought that marveled at how Tony could program emotion into an AI crossed his mind before he pushed that away.

“I, uh, is there any way you could…play some porn on my television?” Bruce tried not to think about how bizarre this was.

“Certainly, sir. Based on your file, I’ve chosen this film. If you don’t find it pleasing, let me know.” The lights in his bedroom dimmed and the television turned itself on.

“Based on my file, JARVIS?” Bruce wasn’t a big fan of having files kept on himself, not even by Tony.

“Yes, sir. Mr. Stark keeps a file detailing personal preferences of everyone in the mansion, so as to best allow me to serve their needs.”

That thought probably shouldn’t have made Bruce twitch the way he did. He should have felt like his privacy had been grossly invaded but it mostly just turned him on. Tony probably—no, definitely—had access to the cameras and could watch him right now.

The film, the movie, the porn, whatever it was, whatever JARVIS had chosen was starting on the screen. Bruce stared at the screen curiously, wondering what exactly this would be, unsure how accurate Tony’s data would be.

And then the screen cut on immediately into a blowjob scene and Bruce hissed through his teeth in pleased surprise. He tried to be slow, calm, he wanted to drag this out. His right hand touched his cock lightly at first and then he wrapped his hand around his shaft. Bruce had more practice than probably anyone at keeping a calm mind but the porn on the tv and his hand and the knowledge that Tony was intimately aware of his sexual proclivities…His eyes watched the on screen action and his brain made a few actor replacements. Bruce could almost feel Tony’s lips around his cock, feel the warm breath. Tony was an amazing cocksucker, Bruce was fucking sure of it. He would be loud and he’d deepthroat Bruce without question. Bruce didn’t know how long he’d been fantasizing but then he was coming into his own hand, hard.

Yeah, Tony was a big problem when it came to the healthiness of his sex life.


End file.
